Power wheelchairs are used by disabled individuals in order to move around in comfort and relative ease. Indeed, these wheelchairs have improved throughout the years to provide numerous features that provide additional comfort to individuals.
A power wheelchair typically includes a base having wheels. The base supports a seat assembly. The seat assembly typically includes a seating area and a backrest. The individual controls operation of the wheelchair through a control interface, such as a joystick, typically positioned on an armrest of the seat assembly. The control interface is in electrical communication with a processing system that is also connected to motors that drive the wheels, a steering mechanism, and the like. The processing system generally controls overall operation of all powered aspects of the wheelchair.
An individual may adjust the backrest for comfort. For example, the backrest may be pivoted back to provide a reclined back support.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric side view of a conventional wheelchair 10. The wheelchair 10 includes a backrest 12. The backrest 12 is adjusted through a backrest adjustment assembly 14 positioned behind the backrest 12. The backrest adjustment assembly 14 is operable to pivot the backrest 12 by pivoting the backrest 12 about two pivot hinges 16 on either side of the backrest 12 proximate the seat 18.
Additionally, with respect to many wheelchairs, the backrest adjustment assembly may be bulky and obtrusive. Further, pivot hinges on the sides of certain backrests may contact an individual within a seat when the backrests are reclined. As such, an individual may experience discomfort while seated. Further, the individual may find that the pivot hinges may impede the individual while trying to unseat his/herself. That is, when the backrest is reclined, the pivot hinges may come into contact with an individual's elbows.
Additionally, certain types of pivot hinges tend to bind up at times due to the location of the pivot hinges at a lower portion of backrest near the seat. Thus, adjustment of the backrest may be uneven and halting.